Heero's Birthday
by Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy
Summary: The gundam boys+girls, against heero's wishes play truth or dare
1. Heero's Birthday Chapter 1

Relena must've been hit on the head last time, otherwise, she would've remembered.  
  
Heero's Birthday  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero woke up and thought it was an ordinary day, the sun was up, he could hear Relena making 'breakfast', all seamed to be normal. But, alas this was not an ordinary day, not if Relena had anything to do with it.  
"Heero, Heero," Relena shouted "Wake up." "NO!" Was what she heard in reply. To herself quietly she said "Looks like I'll have to drag the birthday boy outta bed."  
Birthday boy? Heero thought what did she mean? He had enough time to ponder this while Relena made a pathetic attempt to drag him out of bed.  
"Relena." He wouldn't play this game of hear and ponder, "Relena, what did you mean by birthday boy." "Oh my, you don't remember? It's your birthday?!"  
The poisoned breakfast wasn't to bad, but what of this birthday. What was she thinking?  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't give me wedgie Relena!" Heero yelled  
"Happy birthday Heero, Relena invited us over." Hildy waved and said hi.  
"What for Duo?" He replied  
Quatre walked in and asked "Hey, you guys ready for truth or dare?"   
Every one in that room, Relena, Heero, Duo, Hildy, Quatre, Dorothy (she came with Quatre) and the dust bunnies were startled by Wufie arguing with Sally.  
"I don't want to play truth or dare with those bakas you onna!"  
"Don't call me that!" She sighed "See what I have to put up with?"  
Trowa and Catherine shortly fallowed, yet quieter than the previous couple.  
Heero was not happy by this invasion, "Relena, what the hell are all these people doing here and what's this about truth or dare!"  
Zechs walked in, took one look and said "Looks like a bad party. Let's go." This was answered by Noin grabbing his collar and pulling him in.  
"Hey, Heero happy birthday. Sorry about him, I did, however, make him promise not to be so possessive of his sister tonight.  
"Goodie, now where is the gun?"  
"Relena called up and said she was throwing you a surprise birthday so all of us girls got together and Relena suggested truth or dare. We all thought it was a *cough* semi *cough* good idea." Hildy began to explain this to Heero.  
"Fine lets get started already," Everybody nodded "Duo" pause "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Hmmm, what shall I dare? Ok I dare you to strip down to your underwear and sing American Bad Ass!"  
*stare* "Consequence?" Duo enquired  
"Convince Wufie to sing it." Duo looked over at Wufei. Heero cooked his gun and said "No second consequence."  
"I'll do the dare!"  
"Good choice Duo." Hildy snickered at Duo. Duo went behind the couch and came out wearing boxers with little chibi Death Scythes on them. The performance was fallowed by swarms of laughter.  
*pulls pants on* "I dare....... Sally" Duo paused  
"Don't I have a choice?"  
"Yep but are you sure?"  
"Yes,"  
"Positive?"  
"Duh!  
"Ok, but I warned you." Sally gulps "Tell me the truth about you and Wufei!"  
Wufei wipes out katana "INJUSTICE!!!!!"  
"That serious. Wow" Duo is amazed  
"Hey Noin!"  
"Yes Sally, I'll take truth."  
"Hm, what's the truth about you and Zechs?"  
"Well," sigh "last night we....."   
"STOP!!!!!!!" All present yell at Noin to stop, immediately.  
"Fine. Trowa, truth or dare?"  
"Dare,"  
"Ok I dare you to let Duo throw knives at you!"  
*gulp* "CONSEQUENCE!!!!!!!!"  



	2. Heero's Birthday Chapter 2

Heero's Birthday  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, the cosrquence, is..... um.... Make out with Relena!"  
Heero bends over and gives his famous, Don't you dare glare to Trowa and the How could you glare to Noin. If Trowa did carry this out, someone would be dead, wich would ruin the birthday for most but, make Heero, have a great day.  
Trowa, being uneasy about this, maybe dying thing, asked for the second cosecquence.  
"Lemme think Trowa, You can make out with Quatra."  
Now Dorthy was the one glareing at Noin. Trowa had the decision, make Heero mad, Dorthy mad, or get possible killed himself.   
Being the galant guy that he is, Trowa murmered "Get the knives Duo..... And, don't kill me!!!!"  
Trowa was being prepared while Duo, was um.. supposed to be practicing. Things didn't look good for Trowa.  
"Ok Trowa, are you ready?" Duo was very anxious about being trusted to throw knives.  
"Kinda, I fell kinda faint."  
"OK!" Duo throws a knive and manages to somehow cut all of Trowa's banges off.  
Catherine runs over to Trowa to comfort him over the loss of his banges. "They were *sniff sniff* so *cry* close to... me *sniff* I'm so heart broken *sob*."   
"It's ok brother, you can always get new banges implanted."  
"No, I want to cut off DUO'S BRAID!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!" *makes diving motion toward knife*. Trowa procedes to chase Duo accross the room.  
"Hey, Trowa, who are you dareing?" Hildy enquired  
"Dorthy truth or dare?"  
"Can I do Bridge over water?" (for all who don't know, bridge over water is where 3 people are on a bridge. You can keep 1 person on the bridge with you, another gets thrown into water, another onto a bikepath)  
"Fine!" Trowa was still trying to catch Duo "Quatra, Relena or your phsyco eyebrows?"  
"Ooohhh, thats hard!" *thinking realy hard* "Um, um, I will save.... Um..... I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY EYEBROWS!!!!!! Quatra, you can swim... can't you?"  
"No...."  
"Ok, you DEFINATLY get thrown in the water, and Relena, gose sqush!"  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am Zechs." Dorthy said this in a very self rightous and happy tone of voice. "Relena... Truth or dare?"  
"I'll be brave..."  
"Ok.. Hmmm... I dare you to go make out with Heero in the closet and let Zechs watch!"  
Relena only hearing the make out with Heero part thaught this was to easy, but went on anyway to accept.... Meanwhile Zechs was VERY UNHAPPY!  
"I gata go throw up." Zechs was... Um. Not handeling this well....  
Relena procceded in hapily skipping off towards the closet with, a NOT so happy Heero, fallowed by a NOT so sain, yet ever so quite Zechs.  
"Come on Heero, lets go makeout." *censored sounds*  
"Eww, ewww, eww, my vison is, eww, this wasn't a dare for Relena, it was one for me! I fell like, eww." Zechs shortly after saying this quitly and unhappily exited and, what else, threw up. "Noin, how could you have made me promise not to kill Heero for doing somthing like that! Don't you, ever, again!"  
"Fine, geez."  
"Um, dose someone wana go get them so we can proceed?"  
Nonone wanted to so since Hildy suggested it. She had to go in and be blinded.  
"EEK! I feel faint!"  
"See what I had to endure? Isn't it unfit for human/characters's in a fanfiction by HER *qlares at author*, eyes?"  
"Wufie! Hold Trowa back!" Duo was out of breath from being chased like a little kid thrugh the house.  
"Why braid boy?"  
"'Caus, i said so!"  
"Hmm"  
Quatra began "Everyone, I have an anouncement." 


	3. Heero's Birthday Chapter 3

Heero's Birthday  
Part III  
"Well what is it!?!?!" They all yelled at him. Trowa was especially impatient, he still need to get that braid.  
"Well, this kind of hard but...*clears his throat* I... I think I'm gay.." people stare at Quatre as he kisses Towa, "No, maybe I'm strait! *kisses Dorthy* Nope, guesse I was wronge, I'm definatly gay.... or at least thats what I'm telling Dorthy." Quatre mutered  
Heero finaly coaked Reena to let him go and join the others, and Relena fallowed.  
"Relena, I belive its your turn." Hildy so (lie) gracfully stated  
"Ok... Um... Brother?"  
"Didn't I get enough of a dare already?"  
"No."  
"Argh! Damn sister...." He muttered  
"Well????"  
"Fine, since I'm not, going to chose dare, and not Truth. I'll chosse Bridge Over Water."  
"Hmn... Your helmet, you'll never give that up, Noin, and me! I'm sure you'll save me."  
"Thats easy. My helmet, my precios helmet, I'd save it by trowing it in the water and going in after it in Epyon. Noin can stay with me. And you can go... go... do whatever you stalkers do after falling on sidewalk." Zechs sounded so sure.  
Relena looked hurt... And Noin looked pleased...  
------ After an hour, or so….  
*hic* "So, Heero," *hic*  
"Nani?"  
"I dono *hic* I forgot"  
"You all are drunk!"  
"Like you aren't Noin!"  
"Aw, shudup sweetie!"  
"I think you should stop drinking." Quatre sugested, he was the only saine one, having passed on the Sake.  
"Aw, but why *hic* Qautre honey?"  
"Stop calling me that Dorthy! After you stabed me we broke up! Remeber?"  
"Um, *hic* no."  
"Shudup you two" Trowa barked as he grabbed Duo's braid "…………. Um, *hic* Duo?"  
"Nani?"  
"Um, your braid… *hic* its, not atached, to your *hic* head."   
"Oh, yeah *hic* I accidentaly cut it on Death Sythe's sythe. Its *hic* a clip on." Duo repplied so casually  
"Duo sweetie *hic* why didn't you tell me?"  
"Cause, I don't love you!"  
"But, *hic* doushite? Is there someone else?"   
"Yep, *hic*"   
"But.. *hic* who?????" 


End file.
